2 Worlds 1 Common Factor a Spirted Away Epilougue
by Miko Yuki Sama
Summary: i'm not good at writing these so just READ NOW!


Hey once again…remember at the end of spirited away Haku told Chihiro that they would one day meet again in this fic. They do. I don't own Spirited Away or Amy Brown's fire Dance Incense…my friend Megan does. (Miko Yuki Sama gets beat with a night stick until the truth is told) FINE! She doesn't own it either…. Shauna does…Ahh please don't hurt Me…Mr. Miyamasaki does but I wish I did own it and if you try to sue me I'll send my ghost to get you! Andrew, Miko Yuki Sama's ghost, nods and later realizes that she's talking about him and yells, "When did I become a hit man?" M.Y.S.- "When you came to me and stalked me for an hour every night for the past year!" Anyways on with the story.

Three years have passed since the experience of the Spirit world of the Bathhouse for Spirits and Chihiro wasn't one to forget, especially the fact that she sacrificed love for her parents. Each moment of each day she thought about him and wondered if and when she'd ever see him again. Without him she felt so empty. Now she was 15 years old and still loyal to Kohaku.

Each day she looked at the forest where the entrance to the Spirit world was and reminisced that time where her biggest concern was to keep the tubs clean. After being utterly exhausted from doing spring-cleaning she took a long break and lit some Fire Dance Incense. It smells good. Smells like the one lit in my room…AHHH! My favorite. Night had finally come as the cool summer breeze swept the fumes out of her room only to leave the incense smell. After she moved her futon and old newspapers out she went to sleep.

: Dream:

Until the next line this will all be a dream

Haku came to her but looked like he aged 3 years as she did. "Chihiro, help me." He reached to her but was slowly being dragged away. Ubaba's voice came suddenly, "If you want to save him you better listen good." She appeared to speak to her. "Do you remember when Kohaku's river was dried up 7 years ago?" "Yes Madam. I was a protester to stop it but was overpowered" she responded. "The rules of the spirits have changed. If a spirit of a natural non-artificial location is not there for 8 years they cease to exist. I'll give you a guess what's coming up in a week." Ubaba informed.

" The anniversary of the river drying."

"MIPONG! Listen Sen-I mean Chihiro, if you want Kohaku to exist you have to save him…somehow."

"But can't you help?" she begged.

"If only I could, Chihiro don't forget…don't forget."

An image of Haku being pulled came back. She reached to him and called his name and woke up reaching. Knowing Haku and Ubaba that would be the only way for them to contact her from their world.

'But how am I going to save him?"

As she pondered what to do she remembered the hairpiece that Zeneba and Noface gave her.

" I have to get back to the forest and get to the spirit world."

"Chihiro are you up yet?" her father yells and she answered, "Yeah I'm up."

She packs so that she didn't want to draw attention. She brought some items she would need like clothes, brushes & gifts for Lin and the others like the new recipe for roasted Newt that she created and wanted them to try.

She also remembered a bottle of perfume she bought from that world so she wouldn't "smell bad" to them at least. Yes I know that wasn't in the movie but it's an author added extra and if you don't like it well…sticks tongue out and bottom eyelid down NAHHHHH!

"Dad, I'm going to camp for a while. There's no telling when I'll be back. I'll call when it's done. Ja ne!"

"Fine I trust you."

She trotted down to the forest; down the path and to the shrine she stopped and prayed at the shrine. When she got to the gate Zeneba's bird was waiting for her. She bowed and it leads her through the gate to the spirit world, where both Zeneba and Ubaba awaited her.

"Granny & Ubaba, I need help."

"If only we could help."

"What do you mean?"

The end of chapter one

Sorry the chapter was a little short but this is a 1 shot story. I wonder if they'll ever make a 2nd movie. Sorry for the bad cliffhanger.

Got an idea of what should happen next? If so, please review & tell me what you want to happen& what you think so far. Ja ne! Miko Yuki Sama

If this gets flames I'll still keep going unless I get writer's block.

Translations for the people who don't speak Japanese:

Ja ne is See you later.

Mipong is Bingo!

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
